


Snakemour Kids

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Seypover Squad, The Simpsons, The Simpsons Past Gen
Genre: Armin Skinner AU, Armin and Chester were born in 1956 and Seymour in 1952, M/M, Past Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: What if Snake and Seymour had met as kids......kids named Chester and Armin?(lowkey Armin Skinner AU)





	Snakemour Kids

Chester Turley was that nerdy kid who always got A’s. He was also a bit shy.   
One day, in his class, a new kid arrived. Sheldon and Agnes Skinner’s adopted son. His name was Armin. He was adopted from Capital City but he was of Armenian descent. Sheldon and Agnes had another son, named Seymour, who was 4 years older than Chester.  
When Armin walked past the door of the class, that was the moment that Chester fell in love. Chester blushed and held his hand up.  
Armin: What’s it? Ya blush for me?  
Chester: Y-yes. I’m Chester Turley.  
Armin: Ah. Chester. What an anuni korts’rats e.  
Chester: Ok, but is that an insult?  
Armin: It means your name is kinda nerdy. ‘Twas being a tease. I’m Armin Tamz- uh Skinner. Armin Skinner. Like a skinner of the damned! Or, a Mashkyktretsian, if it were an Armenian surname.  
Chester: Sounds more Eastern European.  
Armin: Armenia – or well, Hayastan I guess – IS the original Eastern European country. Also the first officially Christian one and the one who has been officially Christian for the longest.  
Chester: What kinda Eastern European country has a –stan name? Should’nt it be called Hayaland or Hayeria or Hayatopia? –stan’s the middle eastern muslim suffix, right?  
Armin: Not quite. –stan as in “to stand”. Started with some languages in what is now Ukraine and east of it until the current border with Kazakhstan. Eastern Europe had it first, no matter how you look at it. Nowadays –stan can be a suffix for any place that wishes to.  
Chester: And, would’nt the first European country be named Caucasia?   
Armin: *giggles a bit* Caucasia is’nt a country. Not until they manage to end their disputes. It’s an area. Between the Black Sea and the Caspian Sea. It is named Caucasia because it has the Caucasus mountains in it. Caucasus in the north, and Lesser Caucasus in the south. Armenia’s in the center of it, being fully in the Lesser Caucasus. Azerbajian to the east, and Georgia – natively known as Sakartvelo – to the west. Both of those countries nestled between the two mountain ranges, with Georgia also bordering the Black Sea, and Azerbajian also bordering the Caspian Sea.  
Chester: Oh. So a lot of places are called different things in the other languages?  
Armin: Yeah. Just as how we often don’t call animals and plants from the Americas by the name the natives called them.  
Chester: There’s a whole lot of history to discover. When I’m big I will be an archeologist.  
Armin: That’s so cool! We could desecrate tombs together! Although I pretty much only want to comb my hair everyday. I’m a bit of a rebel.  
Chester: A rebel? I wish I was a rebel!  
Armin: I can teach you.  
Armin then pecked on Chester’s cheek.


End file.
